


Последний праздник семьи Фудзимия

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)



Series: ФБ 2020: БК — челлендж [10]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Art, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Handmade, Inks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020
Summary: Последний праздник семьи Фудзимия. Ая-тян и Ран за кадром.
Series: ФБ 2020: БК — челлендж [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Weiss Kreuz челлендж 2020





	Последний праздник семьи Фудзимия

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [**_vorona1405_**](https://gnezdo1405.diary.ru/)

Кликните по картинке для просмотра в большем размере.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/84/ee/Mon5oyzO_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Рисунок тушью и рамка ручной работы.  
> Иероглифы на рамке — имена Аи и Рана.  
> [](https://weiss-kreuz.net/sites/default/files/2_-_ran1.jpg) Фудзи – глициния  
> [](https://weiss-kreuz.net/sites/default/files/2_-_ran2.jpg) Мия – синтоистский храм  
> [](https://weiss-kreuz.net/sites/default/files/2_-_ran3.jpg) Ран – орхидея  
> [](https://weiss-kreuz.net/sites/default/files/aya.jpg) Ая – расцветка, колорит
> 
> Материалы: черная и красная тушь, картон, бумага  
> Информация о иероглифах взята [здесь](https://weiss-kreuz.net/articles/ieroglify-v-imenah-personazhey-komanda-vayss-v-pervom-i-vtorom-sezone-anime) и [здесь](https://weiss-kreuz.net/articles/ieroglify-v-imenah-personazhey-vtorostepennye-personazhi-ch1).


End file.
